


'Cause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After 5x07, Argo City (DCU), F/F, Idiots in Love, Its all about the happy end everyone, Kara deals with the pain in her own way, Lena realised she changed, awkward idiots, but the happy end is near, there will be hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: 99 times Lena calls her Supergirl and the one time she doesn't.ORKara accepts that Lena hates her, fully aware that it’s her fault. She stays away from Lena, stops being Supergirl and tries to be Kara Danvers for a while. But life is hard without Lena. When Kara makes a major decision, Lena tries to take a step towards their reconciliation.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 512





	'Cause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true

_I'm using you like you used me._  
  
Kara was on her knees, unable to stop crying, her body slowly giving up the fight against the kryptonite. How could she be so blind? How could she have done this to Lena? Kara hated lying, hated doing it to her friends, but Lena never had been just a friend, always has been more. She wanted to protect Lena. From all people, Lena always has been her favourite. She never wanted to harm her, she thought, explain herself would make everything better. No one ever reacted that strongly to her revealing herself as Supergirl. Kara didn’t realise how much she hurt Lena, not until today. She shouldn’t be surprised really, Andrea; Lilian; Eve and now herself betrayed her. Lena mentioned it so often and Kara hated lying to her, if she could turn back time, she would, but she didn’t deserve it. Lena hated her. She left her here trapped, in a kryptonite prison; she couldn’t send Kara a clearer message. Kara didn’t even put up a fight. Lena could have killed her; there would have been nothing Kara would have done to stop her. She could try to break out of here, but she was too devastated of what she lost. She lost Lena, the person she loved most in this world, the pain in her heart was ten times worse than that kryptonite slowly trying to kill her.

* * *

It took almost 24 hours to rescue Kara from the Fortress of Solitude. Brainy had to take the defence system down, Alex too shocked to function; Kara was ice cold. She put Supergirl in a Coma to protect her, Sunlamps filling up the room; it didn’t take long to figure out who was behind the attack – Lena. She stole Myriad from the Fortress, trapping Kara into Kryptonite, trying to change the world by turning everyone into a mindless zombie, unable to hurt one another. Everyone could get behind this idea, but this was not the correct way – there was no way at all. Superman had to hold Alex back, to not shot Lena right in the chest, to make her feel the same pain, Lena inflicted on her.

* * *

Lena wanted to be stopped my Supergirl. She wanted to see her again, but Supergirl never came. No one came to rescue her this time. And when she finally saw the red and blue, the realisation came quite quickly that it was Superman, who was here to end all of it. Where was Supergirl? Lena wouldn’t dare to ever call her by her name that betrayed her so much. She didn’t kill her, she always came, so where was she? Alex pointed her gun at her, unable to get to her, since Superman hold her back, but why? Where was _she_?

* * *

Kara woke up 5 days later. She still felt weak, unable to get up, for now. She didn’t know what happened to Lena or Alex, but nothing mattered anymore. Lena hated her. Nothing in this world mattered anymore, because her favourite person hated her. Alex did tell her what happened, telling her about her anger, but Kara still defended Lena.

“She is **not** a Luthor.”

Kara deserved being hated, she deserved being punished, she deserves all of it. Even if Lena never talked to her again, even this she deserved.

“How are you still defending her after everything she’s done to you?”

Lena Achilles’ heel was betrayal; Kara’s to lose the people she loved.

Lena took care of both.

* * *

Lena was surprised that Supergirl didn’t turn up. She probably was a Coward, unable to handle what Lena had thrown in her face. She wasn’t sorry, not one bit. Supergirl betrayed her, for three years. She lied to her, made everyone around her do the same, she deserve to feel the same pain Lena felt. Her curiosity took the upper hand. It has been one; two weeks were she hasn’t seen Supergirl. Supergirl wasn’t on the TV and her fake identity never knocked on her office door. Lena looked for her, using all of her L-Corp tech to make sure Supergirl left the Fortress. She wasn’t there; she wasn’t on this planet, where was she or who protected her that well?

It wasn’t until the day Agent Danvers kicked her doors down, that she was fully aware of Supergirl’s wellbeing. She didn’t want Security in her office, she was fully aware of Alex opinion towards her, she didn’t hold back; just like Lena didn’t hold back to tell Kara exactly what she did to her.

“You have crushed her. Kara, I don’t even recognize her anymore. Do you even realise what you have done to her? The only reason she stayed on Earth was because of you, she stayed here because she loves no one more than you. God, she is still protecting you, she still doesn’t want to realise that you are a Luthor. I can’t believe you used Kryptonite on her. You could have killed her! I had to put her in a Coma to give her a chance. But you don’t even care. It’s all about your Ego, because she betrayed you. She tried to protect you! Always, it was always about you and your safety. And you, you crushed her. She might have lied to you but you Lena Luthor you destroyed her.”

* * *

Kara was alive, she was well, as good as she could be, but she took a break from being Supergirl, something that didn’t go past Lena. They didn’t talk. Lena hated Kara and Kara accepted it as it was. Lena had every right to hate her and Kara wouldn’t bother her anymore. An apology wouldn’t change anything. Lena moved on and Kara had too as well, as good as she could. Kara went back to her job at CatCo, reporting the recent tragedies in the fashion industry, since Andrea loved her article she forced her to write, but the blonde didn’t complain. Superman covered her Superhero duties, after his break on Argo, it was only fair.

There was a familiar silhouette and voice Kara listened to a million times – Lena was here. Lena was at CatCo and Kara had no idea what to do, she talked to Andrea, Andrea who was waiting for Kara’s article. The blonde took a deep breath, clearing her throat the slightest to make herself noticeable.

“Sorry Miss Rojas, I have the article you were waiting for?” Kara handed over the papers, not looking at Lena, but she could feel her eyes on her.

“Thank you Kara. I am sure you are familiar with Miss Luthor?” She couldn’t be rude, not in front of her boss. Kara lifted her gaze just enough to meet her favourite pair of green eyes, nodding, to acknowledge that she was familiar with her, even though whatever they had, was long over.

Even on her Desk Kara could feel her eyes on her.

Yes, Lena kept staring at her, wondering what happened to the clumsy mess of hers. Supergirl changed. She wasn’t the person she always pretended to be. There was no light in her eyes, no life in any part of her body. It was nothing that Lena enjoyed to see. She _didn’t_ miss her. Lena didn’t thought about her, didn’t wonder what she did. She was so glad, that Supergirl was not a part of her anymore. She hated her, god did she hated her for hurting her so much, but this was not what she wanted. Technically yes, she made sure that Supergirl would never hurt anyone anymore. She got what she always wanted and yet it wasn’t satisfying enough.

The New Channel switched to the latest fire blaze, a factory exploded, Andrea was on her phone straight away, to whole floor was in a rush, except one person. Supergirl didn’t move at all and Lena wondered what gotten into her.

“I am sure there are more important things to attend to then your article about the latest Fashion beat in National City.”

The blonde looked up, finally noticing the screen and when Lena followed her gaze, Superman appeared.

“Supergirl is not needed anymore.”

Lena opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but the look on her Supergirl’s face, the realisation of it, hit her too hard. Alex was right, she crushed her and she couldn’t decide if she was happy about it or not.

* * *

“Alex I can’t do this anymore.”

Living without Lena was impossible. Kara missed her every day. She missed having Lunch with her. She missed Game Nights, talking to her, hearing her laugh, hugging her. Hugging Lena always was the best part of Kara’s day, but Lena hated her and it was all her fault. She would never be able to hug Lena, talk to her, make her laugh, feed her with greasy burgers, it was all gone. Lena was gone and it was all her fault. She made sure that she would lose her favourite person. Lena was irreplaceable. Nothing was the same anymore and Kara had no idea how to move on from this. She was broken and the only person she could be mad at was herself, she did this and she did this to Lena. She didn’t deserve her, she probably never had.

* * *

Lena felt stupid for coming here, with a sweater in hand that Supergirl left at her apartment years ago. She needed to see her, not because she cared about her, who was Supergirl anyway, just do check if everything was still the same. The blonde opened the door and Lena realised she never had to wait that long before. Usually the door was ripped open and she got pulled into a welcoming warm hug, now she waited longer, it felt like forever when Supergirl opened the door.

“Lena.”

The blonde furrowed her brows; she hasn’t seen Lena for three months.

“I was going through my closet and realised you never picked up the sweater you forgot at my place. I didn’t want you to think I stole it.”

Kara left it at her place on purpose, because she loved the way it looked on Lena, but it was another thing that didn’t matter anymore.

“Oh. Thank you Lena.” There was a hint of smile, but Lena knew it wasn’t real. This wasn’t Supergirl she used to know, I was just a body that looked familiar to someone she used to call her best friend.

“You moving out?” Too busy analysing Supergirl’s face, Lena realised all the boxes after their awkward encounter.

“Yes.” It took a while to make up her mind. Kara didn’t want to live in a world without Lena, so she decided to go somewhere nothing will remind her of her.

“Where to? If you don’t mind me asking…” Lena wasn’t really interested what Supergirl was up to. Maybe she was moving into another apartment down the street. She would never leave her Job at CatCo, never leave her sister behind, never leave _her_ …

“Argo.” Lena’s mind was working in overdrive, thinking about any place on Earth, but Kara pointed to the sky and Lena realised where she had heard the word before. Alex words echoing in her ears, words she tried to ignore. Supergirl left Earth because of her.

So many unspoken words between two people, no one able to say them out loud. Lena had so much to say and so did Kara, but nothing. Kara would leave and Lena would let her.

“Good Luck Supergirl.”

“Goodbye Lena.”

* * *

Kara came back on Christmas. Life on Argo was different, but she got used to her old life quite quickly. She was part of the Council, still feeling like she could change something, without being Supergirl. She missed Lena. _Every day_. Every day without Lena was something she could never get used to. Lena hated her, also something she hasn’t got used to yet.

_Lena hated her._

Lena, who she managed to walk into after being away for half a year.

“You looked different.” Kara didn’t see her at first, not looking out for her, not focusing on her heartbeat to make the pain go away, but she could always filter that voice out all of all the noises around her.

“My hair got longer.” Lena looked exactly the same. Beautiful as ever, hair in a tight ponytail, balancing herself on her High heels.

“Yeah different.” Lena tried memorizing her face, looking at every feature that changed. It seems like a few months away from Earth let Supergirl age a bit.

“How’s L-Corp?”

Lena stopped breathing.

“L-Corp has a new product on the market. I went back to my Cancer Research.” It took Lena long enough to realise that an army of mindless zombies was not really what she wanted. She wanted people to stop hurting each other, to stop hurting her. Even when she had the perfect weapon, she still got hurt.

“I’m happy for you Lena.” This smile was genuine, it was real and Lena was surprised that Supergirl meant it, that she cared.

“Does that mean you are back?” There was hope in her voice, something that Kara missed.

_Lena hated her._

“No, I am only here for the Holidays, maybe until after New Year. My Portal doesn’t allow me to travel too much, so I have to be careful.” The blonde stopped herself, so close to rambling about Mon-El ruining the portal.

“I am sorry; I don’t want to bother you with my problems.” Lena didn’t care anymore, because Lena hated her.

“I can have a look at it.” It was an innocent ask. Lena could fix anything, if it meant she could run into her more often, why not?

“No Lena you really don’t have to.” Kara wanted to go back to Earth over and over again, because she needed to see Lena, but the pain was unbearable.

“Because I’m a Luthor.”

“No, you’re not, you never have been, not to me, but Earth doesn’t need Supergirl anymore. You have more important things to work on than trying to fix a portal. People need you Lena, they don’t need Supergirl.”

Supergirl hasn’t done anything to deserve that.

No one needed her.

Lena hated her.

It was better this way.

* * *

Lena build her own portal, just to prove a point. Supergirl thought she could just ran away to another Planet, away from her, well, she was wrong. Lena hacked the DEO, going past Brainy, retracting all the information she needed to build the portal. She just wanted to go there, kick Supergirl’s butt, which was her plan, going through all the trouble, to make a point – she was a Luthor after all.

So she did, building the Portal with Hope, in secrecy, down in her own lab, putting all her Energy in this one project, until it was ready, ready to take for a ride, to go to Argo City and ask Supergirl what her problem was.

She got arrested, the second her foot landed on Argo. Lena kept talking about Supergirl, but Supergirl didn’t exist here. There was no Supergirl, only Kara Zor-El, who came to her rescue, getting her out, leading her to her own home.

“What are you doing here Lena? Are you okay?”

She looked so different, without her glasses, longer hair, and Kryptonian robe around her shoulders. She looked grown, like a different person.

Lena came closer; having a better look, getting scared with the familiarity of it, before she couldn’t hold back anymore and her hand hit Kara’s face. Lena’s hand wasn’t broken and Kara’s face had a red mark on her cheek.

“You don’t have your powers.” Lena knew this and yet, the surprise of actually experiencing it was completely different.

“I only have my powers on Earth.” Kara answered, like Lena did not just slap her across the face, not asking her why, she accepted it.

“Why did you leave me? How could you just leave me behind like that? Do you even care Supergirl?” Lena was so close to slap her again.

“Because you hate me. I left because you hate me Lena.” Lena hasn’t called her anything else than Supergirl since that incident, she made her point very clear.

The brunette scoffed. “I don’t hate you Supergirl. I just wanted to make it very clear for you how you made me feel. You pretend everything was fine. You wanted everything to be perfect after you lied to me for 3 years, you thought saying sorry would do the job, but it didn’t. You lied to me, over and over again; I just wanted to make you feel the same pain.”

Kara stood there dumbfounded, unable to form any word, in any language she knew.

“For a Kryptonian you are very stupid.” Lena came here after months, building a portal just for her and she still didn’t get it?

“I love you _Kara_.” Hot, burning tears run down Lena’s face and she never wanted to hit Kara more than now.

“What?” It has been how long? Almost one year, since Lena told her how she felt, one year, since they haven’t talked like they used to. They didn’t exist anymore. Lena couldn’t even say her name anymore and now she loved her?

“I spend the last months to build a bloody portal to get to you, because you refused my help. Why you think I asked you to repair your portal? You think you are so selfless, leaving Earth, but guess what? I need you Kara. I needed you to understand and you left. You wouldn’t even have said goodbye to me, if it wasn’t for me knocking on your door. Your sweater was in my apartment for years Kara; you think I randomly dropped it by?”

Kara kept opening her mouth, trying to understand what happened here. After all this time Lena just dropped by, telling her she loved her.

“I thought you hate me.”

Lena hated her, this couldn’t be happening.

“I did, I hated you for lying to me, I hated you for leaving and I hated you for not even considering that you having secrets from me might affect me somehow, but I never wanted you to leave.” Lena even hated her for being so fucking perfect. Even now, Kara never looked better, so looked free, relieved.

Kara stood there, in shock, not knowing how to react to anything that Lena threw at her head. She loved her, she came here for her, and she build the portal for her.

“I swear to god Kara, if you don’t say anything, I will find something bigger to throw at your head.”

The blonde looked at Lena, really looked at her, finally realising after all this time, that this was it, her last chance, if she ever wanted Lena to talk to her ever again. Was this enough? Talking? Talking never was Kara’s strong suit. It was Supergirl’s thing, but Kara let her actions speak, always. She always brought Lena food because she cared about her, she protected her until this day, doing everything in her power to prove that she was innocent. She almost revealed herself, several times, to protect Lena, catching bullets, while being in Civilian Clothes.

She grabbed Lena, her beautiful genius of a woman and pulled her into a kiss. Part of prepared to get punched in the face again, but Lena unclenched her fists, holding onto the soft material of Kara’s robe, wondering how everything on her was so soft. Everything clicked into place. Kara was about to let go, but Lena pulled her back, not letting her go that easily. The blonde wrapped her arms around her, still feeling so strong around her. Lena hummed into the kiss, not believing how warm Kara was. She was warm and soft and firm, she kissed her so perfectly, made her feel love and wanted.

“I love you Lena. I always have.” Lena had to lean her head against Kara’s chest, the intensity of her words hitting her like a freight train.

“I’m sorry that you had to kill Lex.” The brunette immediately shook her head.

“No, don’t apologise. I would do it again.” There was a softness in Lena’s voice Kara had missed.

“He was your brother.”

“He stopped being my brother a long time ago. He tried to kill me to get Revenge on Superman. I killed him so he wouldn’t kill you. It’s nothing I regret.”

Kara felt bad for killing Lex in the first place, but the realisation of Lena doing it, hurt her even more. Now was not the talk about that. Kara still felt bad. He was Lena’s brother, no matter what.

“So you build a Portal?”

The blonde was smirking, not believing that Lena did that.

“Wipe that grin of your face. Yes I did. L-Corp will send you the bill for that.”

L-Corp reminded Kara that Lena belonged on Earth, she didn’t belong here, she had to go back.

“I can stay. I want to stay here with you, if that’s what you’re so worried about.” The brunette laid a hand on Kara’s cheek, caressing her skin.

“Lena no, I can’t ask that of you. You have your Company and…”

“So you don’t want to go back? Kara you have to be honest with me.”

Kara tried to look away, but Lena grabbed her chin to look at her.

“I left because I couldn’t bear being in National City where everything reminded me of you, where I can just be me. But I would never ask you to leave Earth because of me Lena. It’s your Home. I will go back if you want me to.”

Kara didn’t want to go back. Lena wondered what Alex had to say to that.

“You don’t want to go back.”

It didn’t matter. Lena had nothing left on Earth for her. Everything that was ever important to her moved to another Planet.

“Two years ago I got the message the Argo City was still intact. It was part of my home planet Krypton. I met my Mother, whom I thought was dead for years, trapped in the phantom zone, trying to fit into Earth, but she was alive and not only her. She wanted me to stay, I was ready to leave Earth, up there I was so sure I could just go, but I couldn’t, I looked at you and realised I couldn’t leave you behind, so I stayed, I stayed for you, until the day you told me that you hate me. I am here; because it’s the closest thing to home I ever had, apart from you. I would never ask you to stay here with me, but I will go back with you.”

Lena was her home, her favourite person, the only thing she needed in her life.

“We can stay here.”

Kara should know by now, that it was impossible to change a Luthor’s mind.

“Lena.” How would that even work out? What would happen to L-Corp? What would Earth think about the disappearance of Supergirl and Lena Luthor?

“Kara, when we go back, you will be a Super and I am always a Luthor, no matter how hard I try. Maybe this is the fresh start we both need.”

How could she explain this to Alex? Would Lena still run L-Corp? And how would her Mother react?

“Don’t hurt yourself; I already made up my mind.”

Lena was smiling, leaning into Kara’s frame, but the blondes mind was still working.

“Why? Lena…I mean…”

She couldn’t ask that of her. Moving to another city or country was one thing, but Lena would move to another planet, for Kara.

“I am never able to find someone like you, don’t you get that?” Did she not get how stupidly in love Lena was?

The famous Kara Danvers smile appeared on the blonde’s features, making Lena’s heart beat even faster.

“Welcome to Argo City Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
